


The third date rule

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Bev plays matchmaker, Eddie just wants to open a B&B in peace, M/M, Richie is a tattoo artist and is covered in sexy tattoos, Richie is uncoordinated and it's adorable, Some light Bev & Ben, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Bev drags Eddie along for her tattoo session, telling him that her artist is sex on a stick. She's right, Eddie likes him immediately- if only he wouldn't talk so much.AU where Richie is a tattoo artist and Eddie pretty much just wants to work in HR and be left alone.





	1. The tattoo shop

“I don’t know why you’re dragging me with you. Ben or Mike would have been a much better choice for this.” Eddie looked up at the sign and frowned, wrinkling his nose with disgust. 

“Because! I think you’ll dig my artist. He’d super hot. And gay.” Bev said, grinning at Eddie. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, Bev was constantly trying to set him up. “How do you know he’s gay?” 

“I asked, duh. He said, and I quote ‘I love myself a good, hard dick.’” 

“He sounds charming.” Bev laughed and opened the door. Eddie followed her in and was hit with the smell of antiseptic and cleaning solutions. It comforted him more than it should. 

“You know you can get infections from tattoos right? Or ink poisoning? Or HIV?” He looked around the tattoo shop. There were three chairs and a long counter, one chair was occupied by someone getting their arm tattooed, the others vacant. The walls were covered in art, one print pinned on top of the other. Overall it was very clean and well lit. Eddie was relieved. He had been worried it would be a small, dingy shop- or worse, that Bev would lead him to the back of someone’s van.

“Only if you go to a bad shop. I would never let someone as sexy as you get HIV.” Someone behind him said. Eddie turned and nearly ran into a tall man. He was lanky with unruly black hair that added a few more inches to his height. He wore a black tee shirt and seemed to be covered in tattoos from the neck down. His black rimmed glasses complimented his high cheekbones and dancing eyes.  _ Damn, Bev was right. He is super hot.  _ He was hugging Bev and saying “Back for more, huh?”

“You’ve got to finish my piece, Richie.” Bev pulled up her shirt to reveal a large nature scene in watercolor. It was nearly done, this was Bev’s last session. As much as the idea of tattoos made Eddie queasy he loved the piece.  It flowed well with Bev’s small frame and the colors were stunning. 

Richie poked Bev’s back gently. “Looks healed, let’s finish this baby up.” Richie turned to his chair and started to clean it. He put on gloves and sprayed the chair and carefully wiped everything down, then started to pour his ink. Eddie was again struck by how attractive Richie was, watching someone clean always turned him on (a by product of his upbringing) and watching Richie wipe down the chair made him warm. 

Bev bumped Eddie, “See? Clean.” Eddie was impressed. He had been worried about leaving with some weird infection but clearly Bev was right, the place was spotless. 

“It’s important. Can’t have people getting gangrene. It’s bad for business.” Richie smiled at him again. “I’m assuming you’re Bev’s super gay, occasionally cranky friend.”

“People normally just call me Eddie.” He stuck his hand out, glaring at Bev. She just smirked at him. 

“Can’t,” Richie wiggled his gloved hands. “Sorry Eds. I’d normally love some flesh  contact with a cute guy.”

“Just Eddie.” 

“He hates nicknames.” Bev said, lying down in the chair and pulling her shirt up. 

“Shame, I can think of a dozen great ones. Though most of them are just random words with ‘cute’ or ‘sexy’ in front.” Richie smiled at him again and continued pouring his ink. Eddie ignored him, looking closer at his space. From what he could tell Richie seemed talented. There were pictures of his artwork and photos of his tattoos taped all over. He also had awards for best tattoo in various categories on his counter. Eddie was impressed. 

“You’re a really good artist.” Eddie said, walking over to look at them. Richie had a great eye for nature and animal scenes. They seemed to jump off the page. 

“Thanks Eddie Spaghetti. I’ve always loved drawing. Then I realized that people would let me draw on them- and pay me for it. Fucking brilliant.” Richie turned to Bev. “You ready?”

“Born ready.” Bev said, her voice muffled as her face was in the open cushion. She had her phone out and was clearly not nervous. 

Eddie started when the whizz of the needle started. “A little jumpy huh? Don’t worry, you won’t even notice the noise in a minute.” Richie smiled at him again. “Or I can protect you from the big, bad needle.” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie went around and sat in the chair, opposite Richie with Bev between them. 

“First time in a tattoo parlor Eds?” Richie asked, he was focused on Bev and didn’t look up. Eddie made the mistake of looking down and saw blood well up as Richie poked his friend.

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What gave me away.” 

“You’re a bit green. If you need to blow chunks make sure you run to the bathroom,” Richie pointed to the back of the building. “I can’t have you infecting my pristine workspace.”

“I’m not going to throw up.” Eddie mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

“You know,” Richie’s eyes darted up to him. “Bev told me that she was bringing in a cute single friend but she really undersold you. You’re fucking adorable, Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie flushed. “He’s blushing right?” Bev said, face still planted down.

“He totally is, it’s fucking great. ” Richie gave him a half smile.

“It’s his go to move.”  

“It’s a good move, really brings out his eyes.” Richie was watching him. 

“He’s sitting right here.” Eddie said, trying to control his color. Richie grinned at him, which brought it back with a vengeance. Richie’s whole face lit up when he smiled and Eddie loved it. His glasses moved as his cheeks broadened, his eyes light and happy.  Eddie could feel himself falling for Richie on that smile alone. 

“Ok, ok, sorry. But really, you’ve got great eyes too. Very expressive when you’re annoyed.” He looked up at Eddie. “You should let me tattoo you.” Richie’s eyes dragged up Eddie’s torso. “Maybe a nice bowl of spaghetti on your bicep?”

“No way.” Eddie shook his head.

“What about a tree on your thigh?” Richie’s eyes dropped and Eddie fought a blush. Richie’s eyes were penetrating and he wasn’t even trying to hide his salacious stare. 

“No trees, no moss, no nothing. I don’t want a tattoo.”

“Aww Eds, tattoos are stories inked on your body. The tell everyone who you are and what you love. Who doesn’t want to tell their story through their skin?” Richie was focused on Eddie, staring at him, which made Eddie feel warm all over. 

“Me.” Eddie crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. Richie chuckled. Richie did make tattoos sound glamorous. But that didn’t mean he was letting someone get near him with a needle. 

“Ok, no tattoo- yet. Then tell me about yourself Spaghetti Man. What do you do?” 

Eddie huffed. “That’s not even close to my name. I work for a small software start up.”

“Ooh, a tech guy. I dig it, wanna fix my computer?” Richie was focused on Bev’s back again but Eddie could hear the smile in his voice. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I work in HR. Actually, I am the HR department. It’s a small company. I also help with marketing.” 

“Do you like it?”

Eddie shrugged. “Usually, some days are better than others- like any job.” Eddie had been there for a few years and kept hoping waiting to have a project he enjoyed, or anything that make him excited about it. 

“Sounds like you don’t.” Richie leaned back and wiped off Bev’s back, looking at Eddie.

“Does anyone really love their jobs?” Eddie huffed. 

“I do. I get to set my hours, I meet rad people, no dress code. It’s great.” 

“No health insurance, no 401K…” Eddie countered.

Richie shrugged. “I’ll take this over an office any day.” He leaned in and started a new section of the tattoo. “What would you want to do? If you could do anything?”

“Own a B&B.” Eddie said without hesitation. 

“Could you get any more adorable? Tell me about this B&B dream.” 

Eddie blushed again but launched into all his ideas. He had been thinking about it for years and had nearly everything planned out. He already picked out themes for each room based on different cities in Europe -London, Paris, Rome. He wanted to update the concept of a B&B, no more floral patterns but instead bright colors and fun themes to attract younger people.  He had always loved cooking and had ideas for some specials. He also wanted to have fresh flowers, year round. Eddie had always loved flowers and the thought of filling rooms with him made him so happy. 

“I actually found the perfect house.” He had been telling Bev about it on the way over. “4 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom and a mother in law suite downstairs so I could live there.” 

He realized Richie was staring at him and stopped, embarrassed by his rambling. “Sorry, that was probably more information than you wanted.”

Richie shook his head, his hair flopping back and forth. “No, it was cute, you really lit up when you talked about it.” He returned to Bev’s back. “So buy the house.” 

Eddie chuckled, “Oh right, because it’s that easy.” 

“Sure it is. Why not?”

Eddie ticked the reasons off on his fingers. “Well, first, it’s insanely expensive. And I don’t have enough money saved. And then there’s all the legal pieces like insurance and contracts. And I don’t have a plan for remodeling yet or any contractors. There’s a lot to consider.” 

“Eh, those are all details. You should do it. It sounds like you’ve already planned everything out. And you don’t seem happy in your job.” 

Eddie was starting to get annoyed. “Look, not all of us can just go off and live our dreams. The world needs people in HR too.”

Richie shrugged. “Okay.”

“You don’t get it. I have a plan. I need to save up enough to recoup costs during the first year, until I get enough reviews to be popular. And I would need to put a lot of capital into it. It’s not easy.” Eddie had a spreadsheet full of numbers and ideas, he knew what it would take to make it work.

“Looks Eds, I’m sure you’re right. But it sounds like you found the perfect place for your super hip, super gay B&B. Will it wait for you to have enough capital or whatever?”   
Eddie huffed and looked to Bev for support. She had headphones in, not listening. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you looked a lot more excited about the B&B than you did talking about your current job.” Richie flicked his eyes up at him through his bangs. “And I know you would look cute in an apron, cooking breakfast for guests.” He grinned. 

A small smile slipped from Eddie. “Shut up.”

“You know, you can’t tell your guests to shut up. That will definitely get you bad reviews. Unless you’re running a whole different B&B.” Richie paused. “Anyway, I think you’d be great at running a business.”

“That would mean more if you hadn’t just met me.”

“I can already tell you’re one of those crazy organized people, with like, spreadsheets for their groceries and shit. Plus, Bev wouldn’t shut up about your apple crisp. And I’m all about gays running the world”

“Well, um, thanks.” Eddie didn’t know many people who were as blunt as Richie. He was surprised how much he appreciated it. 

The two talked for the next couple hours as Richie completed Bev’s tattoos. Richie continued to flirt with Eddie and Eddie concentrated on not blushing too much. 

“Alright, you’re done!” Richie said, wiping down Bev’s back once more. Richie smeared some antiseptic on her back and Eddie helped her stand. 

“Bev, it looks great.” Eddie admired the work. Richie had added more blues and the water appeared to have ripples, adding another dimension to the piece. Even through the puffiness Eddie could see it would be gorgeous. 

“Richie’s the best!” Bev groaned a bit as she stood but was thrilled when she looked in the mirror. 

Richie grabbed saran wrap and wrapped it around Bev several times. “Remember the aftercare?” She nodded. “You were a total trooper Bev, great job.” 

Eddie helped Bev walk to the front, she was a stiff after sitting for so long and was trying not to move her back too much.  Bev paid as Eddie grabbed their coats. He was at the door when Richie called, “Wait, when are we going out?”

Eddie turned, “What?”

Richie moved his hand between the two of them, “Us, when can I pick you up?”

“You know you never actually asked me out right?” 

“I thought it was implied. I used all my best pick up lines.” There was that easy smile again.

“It wasn’t.” Eddie smiled to let him know he was kidding.

“Alright.” Richie walked up to him. “Eddie, I would like to take you out to dinner. Or a movie. Or salsa dancing. I’m not picky. Would you allow me the honor?” He bowed slightly.  

Eddie chuckled. “Well, who could say no to that? How’s Friday?” 

“I work until 8,  late dinner alright?” Eddie nodded. “Great, I’ll pick you up. What’s your number? ” He turned, looking for paper. Not finding any he held out his palm. “Just write it here.” Eddie took Richie’s hand, ignoring the heat building in his stomach, and wrote his number. “Even your handwriting is cute. I’ll see you Friday, Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Still not my name.” He said as held the door open for Bev. He glanced back to see Richie watching them, a stupid grin on his face. 


	2. The surprise location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date one of three.

“I’m not going, I have nothing to wear.” Eddie whined to Bev, who was on speakerphone. “I can’t go out with someone cool Bev, why did you set us up? I’m not cool and Richie practically radiates cool.”

“Eddie, breathe. He’s clearly super into you- you showed me all the texts.” 

Richie and Eddie had been flirting all week via text. Richie refused to tell him where they were going tonight and Eddie had been guessing wilder and wilder places. The last one had been Mount Kilimanjaro, to which Richie replied ‘You already leave me breathless Eddie Spaghetti. No mountain climbing needed.’  Eddie was completely smitten. Which translated to him nearly canceling the date several times and now calling Bev minutes before Richie was due to show up. 

“But what happens when we’re on a date and I run out of things to say 10 minutes in? Or what if I have a panic attack? Or what if I have an allergic reaction to dinner? Or…”

“What if wild dogs attack?” Bev interrupted. “You’re really nervous, you must reallllllllly like him.”

“Shut up.” Eddie made a face and pulled off another shirt.  _ Too pink!  _

“You’ll be fine. Just don’t fuck this up, I’m not finding another tattoo artist.” 

“Not helping.” Eddie pulled on a green shirt he had discarded earlier. He was about to pull it off again when the doorbell rang. “He’s here.” 

“Have fun getting laiiiddd.” Bev sang as she hung up. Eddie rolled his eyes as he went to buzz Richie in. 

“Hey, come on up, I’ll be a minute.”

Richie’s enthusiastic voice came through the thick static of the intercom, “On my way!” 

Eddie thought about changing again but realized he probably didn’t have time, Richie’s long legs would carry him up the two flights of stairs quickly. He closed his bedroom door and was putting shoes on as he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” He stood to grab his coat.

A breathless Richie entered the room. Eddie took him in again, he had been hoping he was misremembering how attractive he was. Unfortunately, if anything it was the opposite. Seeing Richie with flushed cheeks and a huge grin made his heart beat faster.  “Hey!” He looked around Eddie’s apartment. “Cute place for a cute guy.” 

Eddie smiled, “Thanks.” He put on his coat. “So will you tell me where we’re going now?” 

“Yup!” Richie opened the door and grabbed some bags he had left outside. “Turn that sweet ass around, we’re staying right here.” 

“Wait, what?” Eddie stared at the bags.

“Yea, kick off those shoes Spaghetti Man, I’m cooking for you.” Richie entered Eddie’s small kitchen. “All I need is a pan and a couple bowls. And an attentive, adoring audience. You can provide all of that, right?” 

Eddie was still standing in his doorway as Richie pulled out two bottles of wine, “I wasn’t sure if you were a red or white guy so I got both.” He continued pulling things out of his bags. 

“White.” Eddie said, finally recovering, taking off his shoes and coat. 

“I figured, it’s the gayer of the two.” Richie grinned at him. “Can you open these? I need to start chopping vegetables.” Eddie nodded and grabbed two wine glasses and a wine opener before sitting at his breakfast counter. 

“I would have cleaned if you told me we were staying here.” He opened the white. “Which one do you want?”  

“White is good.” Richie had finished pulling his ingredients out. “And if I had told you it wouldn’t have been a surprise. Also your place is pretty much spotless.” He gestured around to Eddie’s tidy, small kitchen. 

“Fine.” Eddie conceded as he poured both of them two generous glasses and sipped his. “This is good!”

“The tone of surprise is unnecessary.” Richie smiled at him and drank from his glass. “It is good though, you’re right.” He held out his glass. “Cheers to a first date?”

Eddie clinked his glass. “Cheers. I hope you’re not some cooking serial killer, now that you’re in my apartment with knives.” He looked warily at the bags Richie brought. 

“I don’t have the planning skills necessary to be a serial killer. Don’t worry.” Richie winked at Eddie as he started chopping ingredients. 

Richie started to prepare dinner while Eddie took time to examine his tattoos. Richie was in a t shirt and Eddie could see that they that snaked up his arms and outside of his shirt collar. He resisted the urge to reach over and trace them instead asking, “What was your first tattoo?” 

“If you can guess the location I’ll show you.” Richie waggled his eyebrows as he threw vegetables in a pan. 

“Challenge accepted. Your ass?” Richie seemed like the type of person who had more than one poorly placed drunk tattoo. 

He barked with laughter, “Good guess! But no. Try again.” 

Eddie looked at Richie’s arms. His right one was full of quotes and smaller, filler tattoos. His left had a big dragon that started on his bicep and snaked down. “Thigh.”

“You really want to see me without pants.” Richie joked. “And I hate to disappoint but no. Only one more guess.” 

Eddie looked at the blue tentacles that poked over Richie’s t-shirt collar. He must have an octopus or something on his back. “Hips.” He decided to stick to his theme. 

Richie walked around the counter to Eddie, putting his socked foot on one of the stools. Eddie was about to protest his dirty feet on furniture when Richie pulled down his sock. “Your ankle?” Eddie leaned in to try to see what it is. “Is it a rock?” 

“A potato!” Richie leaned in to inspect it. “Can’t you tell?”

Eddie moved his head, trying a different angle. “Not really. Why a potato?” 

“Haven’t you ever read wayside school is falling down?” Eddie shook his head. “One of the kids gets a potato tattoo. I always wanted one. So it was a present to my 18 year old self.”

“Interesting.” Eddie looked up and realized how near he was to Richie. Both were bent close, faces only a few inches apart.

“Glad you think so.” Richie’s voice had lowered and his eyes were fixed on Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie flushed.  _ Damnit.  _ Richie saw and smiled. Eddie could drown in that overconfident, gorgeous smile. 

Just then a kitchen timer went off. Both men jumped. “Sorry Eds, no time for romance while dinner’s cooking.” Richie smiled and went back to the kitchen. Eddie noticed that Richie had a flush on his neck.  _ Good.  _

“What are you making anyway?”  Eddie leaned back and took another drink of wine. 

“A Richie Tozier speciality.”

“Will it kill me?” Eddie joked. 

Richie smirked. “Probably not. I know you’re quite the chef, Bev talks about it all the time. So I might not impress you but I can make 4 dishes. One of which,” He gestured to the food, “is pasta puttanesca. I wasn’t sure if you ate meat so I played it safe.”

“I eat meat.”

“That’s important for future reference,” Richie wiggle his eyebrows and Eddie felt a heat on his cheeks. 

Eddie peppered Richie with questions as he cooked. Richie happily answered, inserting various innuendos along the way and also asking Eddie questions. Eventually the were back to Richie’s job, which fascinated Eddie. 

“You meet some great people. I’ve gotten to know lawyers, musicians, accountants. It’s great.” Richie was plating up the food. 

“Really? Any terrible customers?” Eddie grabbed their wine and moved it to the table. Richie had brought candles too and Eddie lit them. He was impressed by the table, the candles looked great and Richie had brought bread and sides to go with the pasta. 

“Yea, of course. Lots of drunks. A few people who think they can leave without paying.” Richie shrugged as he sat. “No one really sticks out though.” 

Eddie sat too. “Sounds crazy- compared to life in HR at least.” 

“You’ll have great stories once you open that B&B. I’m sure you’ll get some characters.”

“That’s more of a dream though, who knows if I’ll be able to.” He shrugged as he took a bite. “Wow, this is really good!” 

Richie smiled, “I told you - 4 dishes. Enough to get me past the first few dates.”

Eddie was suddenly wondering how many other people had eaten Richie’s pasta puttanesca. He had always been more of a serial monogamist and Richie seemed like, well, like he only needed 4 dishes. 

Richie must have noticed Eddie’s furrowed expression. “Sad I didn’t make spaghetti in honor of your nickname?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Only you call me that. It’s not a real nickname. And no.”

“What!” Richie’s eyes went up in mock alarm. “You clearly need wittier friends. Your name is going unappreciated. What were you thinking about then?” 

Eddie hesitated before asking, “How long was your last long term relationship?” 

“I’ve had a really great long term one with my right hand.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Alright, I dated a guy for like 2 months last year. What about you?”

“Two years. We broke up about 6 months ago.”

Richie whistled. “Damn Eds. What are you doing here with me?” 

“I’m not sure,” Eddie answered, wiping up some sauce with his bread. “I guess it’s just those sexy tattoos.” He smiled at Richie.

Richie grinned back, leaning across the table. He stroked Eddie’s cheek, “I knew it. They get all the guys.” Richie’s eyes burned into Eddie and Eddie licked his lips, unconsciously. Richie’s eyes fell to his lips and he leaned in, kissing Eddie lightly. 

Richie’s lips were softer than Eddie expected. He leaned into the kiss, smiling. Richie was the first to pullback. “Mmm, you taste nearly as good as my cooking.” 

Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes. “You have a very healthy ego.” 

“Well, yea, look at me.” Richie gestured to himself, laughing. “I’m a catch.”

“Careful, or I’ll throw you back.” Eddie pointed at Richie with his fork. 

Richie laughed heartily at that. “Ooh, Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one! I like it.” 

They finished their dinner and decided to watch a movie on Eddie’s small couch. They moved their drinks to the coffee table and Eddie sat down on one side, curling his feet up on the couch and pulled up his movies on the TV. “What are you in the mood for?” 

Richie sat right next to him, and Eddie looked at him. “I’m cold.” Richie smiled at Eddie. “You keep this place barely above freezing.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s legs and put them over him. Eddie’s legs neatly fit over Richie’s lap.

“It’s 68 degrees. That’s the perfect temperature.” 

Richie scooted closer to Eddie, until Eddie was nearly sitting on him. Eddie could see that Richie had freckles lightly scattered across his nose and cheeks. Eddie found them endearing. It made Richie seem softer. “Freezing.” He said, leaning in. “Feel my hands.” He slipped his hands under Eddie’s shirt. 

“Gahhhh!” Eddie jumped. Richie’s hands were cold. “God, it’s like 10 icicles.” Eddie grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. “Happy?” 

“Very.” Richie smiled at him, moving his hands to under Eddie’s thighs, lightly squeezing them. “This is much warmer.” 

Eddie didn’t know what to do with someone like Richie. He was used to a slow, drawn out flirtation. Usually with months of almost asking the other person out before they had a first date. Richie moved at lightning speed. It both thrilled and scared him. 

He looked at Richie, “I have a three date rule.”

Richie’s eyebrow arched. “How old fashioned of you.” 

“I want to know someone before I sleep with them.” Eddie had had one night stands in college and never found them as satisfying as knowing the person. 

Richie gave him a lopsided grin and Eddie noticed that he had a crooked tooth. Another adorable quality. “Well, I usually have a strict  _ only  _ 3 dates rule so this will work out well.”

“Only 3?”   
“Yup, by date four people start talking about introducing you to friends or asking what you’re doing next month.”

Eddie frowned, realizing that, logically, he should end the date. They clearly wanted different things. Eddie was looking for someone long term, that he could build a life with. Richie barely even wanted last names. But he didn’t want Richie to leave. He wanted him to stay there, hands on Eddie’s thighs, sitting closer than necessary.  So he picked out a movie and listened as Richie talked through the entire thing. Eddie ended up curled onto Richie, his head on Richie’s shoulder, Richie’s arm around him. He was comfortable with this lanky loudmouth. 

After the movie ended they started another and Eddie noticed Richie staring at him. “Something on my face?” He asked, suddenly self conscious. 

“Just my lips.” Richie replied as he  leaned in and kissed Eddie, using his arm on Eddie’s back to pull him closer, until Richie’s arms could link around him. Eddie reciprocated immediately, closing the remaining distance. 

Richie lightly bit Eddie’s lip, dragging it down to gain access to his mouth. Eddie eagerly complied, parting his lips. Richie tasted like wine and Eddie loved it.  He eagerly licked Eddie’s tongue and mouth, groaning as Eddie tugged his hair to bring him closer. Richie’s hands went to Eddie’s side, lightly running his fingertips up and down. The two stayed like that until Richie pulled Eddie onto him more so that Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap. 

“You really should let me tattoo you,” Richie broke the kiss whispered into Eddie’s ear, licking the shell of it. “I could do a small piece right here.” He kissed behind Eddie’s ear.  “One one right here.” He kissed the nape of Eddie’s neck. Richie’s hot breath and wet lips made it impossible for Eddie to think of a retort. 

Instead of waiting for one Richie grabbed his ass, pulling Eddie’s erection to his. The two ground against each other, barely feeling another through the thick denim. Not that it mattered, Eddie was still hard and could tell Richie was too.

Richie moved his hands to pull off Eddie’s shirt and Eddie broke away. “No, third date rule.” He leaned back onto Richie’s thighs, hands on Richie’s chest. 

“Fuck, you were serious about that?” Richie was flush, his lips swollen and his eyes danced. Eddie could see his cheekbones better now and was taken in by the sharpness of them. 

“Serious as a heart attack.” 

Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie’s neck, leaving small light kisses along his neck. “Just what’s the line?” He mumbled as Eddie moved to give him better access.

“No clothes off on the first. No more than a hand job on the second. And!” He yelped as Richie tenderly bit him right above the collarbone. “Everything on the third.” 

Richie groaned into his neck. “Fucking strict rules Spaghetti Man.” He pulled back to look at Eddie.  “Well, it’s Friday. We can have date two tomorrow and we’ll go out for brunch on Sunday. I’ll be seeing you naked by noon on Sunday.” He looked at Eddie with darkened eyes and a dangerous smile. 

Eddie had trouble denying him. He wanted to keep kissing him. He aso wanted to see just how much of him was covered in tattoos.  “Unfortunately, I have plans tomorrow night.” He kissed Richie’s bottom lip and moved off Richie’s lap, sitting next to him.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Richie ran a finger along Eddie’s arm, slowly moving it under Eddie’s sleeve. Eddie inhaled sharply as Richie began making small circles with his long fingers. 

“Sorry Richie.” Eddie felt himself leaning into the taller man again, wanting to be back on his lap, feeling his hands on him. 

“Not half as sorry as I am.” Richie continued running his fingers up and down his arm, looking at Eddie. “Okay, when is date two?” 

“Are you just going on another date with me to get in my pants?” Eddie stood, needing some distance between himself and Richie.

“Yes. Absolutely. And because I think you’re adorable. But mostly the pants.” Richie stood too.

Eddie couldn’t tell how serious Richie was, if he actually liked Eddie or was just rising to the 3 date challenge. Eddie decided to make him wait. “Next friday.”

Richie groaned. “You are trying to kill me. Okay, next friday. You’ve got to pick me up though. I like to feel like a lady.” 

Eddie smiled. “It’s a date.” 

Richie walked over and kissed him again. He pulled back, smiling, “I bet you’re worth the wait.” He walked over to put his shoes on and Eddie grabbed his bags. 

“I’m not just some prize to win.” Eddie said as he handed them to Richie.  
“No you’re definitely not, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie leaned in and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I hope chap 2 didn't disappoint!


	3. The roller rink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date 2 of 3

Eddie was parked in front of Richie’s apartment, feeling anxious. After another week of flirtatious texting he was eager to see Richie but Bev had had been giving him shit of him all week for giving Richie blue balls because of his  three date rule. He had continued to insist on it, even after Bev pointed out that Richie may disappear after the second date, which only added to Eddie’s anxiety and resilience. He liked Richie, a lot, but wasn’t willing to break his rule for him. All of this ran through his head as he walked up the steps. 

Richie lived in a cute brownstone building. Eddie rang the doorbell and heard him bounding down the stairs. His head appeared first, a mess of black curls. He was taking the steps two at a time and landed breathlessly in front of Eddie. “Hey,” he grinned, running a hand through his hair.

“Is there a fire?” Eddie laughed taking in Richie’s red cheeks and heaving chest.

“I was excited to see you.”  He leaned in and kissed Eddie, making his heart flutter. “Where are we going? You better not steal my idea. My apartment isn’t as clean as yours.” 

“I’m shocked.” Richie grinned. “No, but we can walk there.” Eddie had gotten the idea after texting with Richie. He found out that as a kid he always wanted to have a birthday at a roller rink but his parents were never organized enough. Eddie had wanted to have one there as well but his mom was too worried he’d fall and hurt himself.  Eddie figured they were both due a lap or two around the rink. 

“Alright. But a walk around the block does not count as a date.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him out the door, “Let’s go!” Eddie laughed at his excitement and followed. 

Richie didn’t let go of his hand, even after he realized he couldn’t lead because he didn’t know where they were going. The sweet, simple gesture gave Eddie butterflies, especially since Richie kept squeezing his hand in excitement. 

Richie immediately started questioning Eddie on where they were going and was for some reason convinced it was a hot air balloon. “Why the fuck would it be a hot air balloon? And where would it be parked?” Eddie asked. 

Richie just shrugged saying, “I have faith in you.” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

When they arrived at the roller rink Richie’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He turned to Eddie. “No fucking way!” He began to pull Eddie in earnest.

“How have you never been here? You live so close.” Eddie laughed and let the giddy Richie pull him.

“No one ever wants to go! I’m like sex on wheels, it’s too much for most.” Richie rolled his hips towards Eddie. 

“Obviously that’s the reason.” 

Richie continued to pull him to the counter. The two ordered skates and sat to put them on. The rink was mostly empty, there were only a few other couples and some kids. 

“Come on slowpoke!” Richie was nearly dancing in his seat, waiting for Eddie.

“You’ve got to make sure they’re on tight! Otherwise you can roll an ankle.” Eddie was double checking his straps. 

“Mm, I like things tight.” Richie joked and Eddie rolled his eyes.  
“That barely even makes sense.” He finished lacing up. “Let’s go.” 

Richie stood quickly and promptly fell on his ass. Eddie doubled over with laughter. “Oh yea, sex on wheels. Definitely.” Eddie put out a hand to help him up and Richie pulled him onto him, laughing. 

“Got you on top of me, seems like it’s working.” Richie smirked. “You should let me put a tattoo right here,” He said, grabbing Eddie’s butt. Eddie yelped.

“We. Are. In. Public!” Eddie said as he got up. He felt the blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck. He left Richie to get up on his own and went over to rink entrance. This may not have been a great idea, he realized. He’d never been and had assumed it wouldn’t be too hard but as he entered the rink on shakily wheels he knew he was wrong. 

“Aww, Spaghetti Man, don’t be upset.” Richie hobbled over to him, putting an arm around him. “Let’s show these people how to really skate. We’ll make everyone jealous with how adorable we are.” He pulled Eddie onto the rink, nearly falling again. 

“Don’t you dare take me down with you.” Eddie threatened as he went onto the rink, holding the wall, his knees shaking. 

“I would never,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear, making him shudder. Richie took his hand, “Let’s give it a whirl.” 

Eddie bit his lip, willing himself to be braver than he felt. “Okay.” He let go of the wall and allowed Richie pull him along. They both started out slow, Eddie focused on his feet and Richie focused on Eddie. 

Eventually Eddie felt better and chanced a glance at Richie, “I think i’m getting it.”

“Good, those kids have lapped us twice.” He indicated a pair of 5 year olds. “Let’s speed it up.” Richie tried to go fast and fell again, this time taking Eddie with him. They both let out an ‘oof!’ as they hit. They rose, Richie laughing and Eddie checking for cuts and bruises. 

“Ok, maybe we go slow.” Richie said, grinning at Eddie.

“You’re bleeding!” Eddie put a finger to Richie’s cheek and showed Richie the blood on his finger. 

Richie shrugged, “I’m fine. Does it make me look sexy and dangerous?”

“No, it makes you look like an idiot who fell. We should get you a band aid.”

“Nope, we need to go around at least once. I have a feeling once you get off I won’t be able to convince you to get on the rink again.”

Eddie was going to argue but Richie looked so excited that he agreed. At least the cut didn't look too deep.  Eddie let himself be lead around the rink by Richie, holding onto each other and laughing. They got a slow, steady pace going. Richie would occasionally try to speed up, resulting in another fall. After an hour Richie agreed to be lead off the rink. 

“Now can I put a bandaid on you?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and Eddie got one from the front desk. He walked up to Richie, “Do you want to put it on?”

“No, I can’t see it. Bandage me up Doc.” 

Eddie opened the band aid and gently swept Richie’s hair out of the way. Richie was staring at him with utter concentration. Eddie slowly put the band aid on, trying not to flush under Richie’s intense gaze. 

“All better,” Eddie breathed.

“Definitely.” Richie stroked Eddie’s chin with his thumb and leaned in, lightly kissing him. “Thanks Doc.” 

Eddie swallowed. “Anytime.” He licked his lips, seeing Richie’s eyes dart down. “Do you want to play some arcade games?” He gestured to the small arcade.

“Have we been out long enough for this to be considered the second date?” Richie asked, his voice husky. Eddie swallowed and nodded. “Then let’s get the hell out of here.” 

The two returned their skates and went outside, where it was pouring. Eddie frowned and Richie whooped, running out into the rain and jumping in the puddles. “I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Eddie grumbled. There was no way to get back dry.

Richie came over, already soaked. “So what? Let’s go.” Eddie didn’t move, his lips pulled into a frown. “Do you melt?”

“No, do you know how dirty rain water is? And how gross wet socks are?” 

Richie held out a hand, “It’ll be okay. Cross my heart.” Richie made the motion and Eddie found that it was nearly impossible for him to resist Richie’s requests. 

Eddie took his hand, rolling his eyes. “Alright.” Eddie left the awning and was soaked in seconds. Richie jumped in every puddle, constantly splashing Eddie. 

“Can you not?” Eddie asked, trying to avoid a puddle. He had agreed to leave the dry rink but still didn’t want to get more wet than was necessary. 

“Hmm, nope.” Richie jumped in the puddle. He saw how unhappy Eddie looked, “Do you want some help?” 

“What? No.” But Richie had already scooped him up and carried him over the puddle. “I’m not a child.”

“No, you’re a sulking adult.” Richie said, throwing himself at another puddle. 

“I am not.” Eddie replied, a smile tugging at his lips as Richie made a splash high enough to get his head wet. 

“See, you love it.” Richie shook his head like a wet dog, spraying Eddie’s face. He leaned in to Eddie, water dripping off his long nose. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but Richie was already picking him up and putting him in a puddle. Eddie yelped as his wet shoes got soaked. “Really?”

“Really really.” Richie jumped near him, getting them both wet. Eddie was wet and shivering. Every part of him was soaked. He started laughing. He hadn’t been in the rain for a long time and Richie’s behavior was infectious. Richie grinned at him and started to laugh too. The two raced each other to the rest of the puddles, seeing who could make the bigger splash. Eddie was starting to appreciate Richie’s brand of insanity. 

They reached Richie’s house, Eddie’s stomach hurt from laughing so much and every part of him was drenched. Richie’s clothes were plastered to his lanky form, his hair had gained several inches from being so wet. “Wanna come up and get some dry clothes?” Richie’s eyes dragged down Eddie’s wet form and Eddie had to resist crossing his arms over himself. 

Eddie nodded and followed Richie up to his apartment. He surveyed the room. It was a studio, a bed on the floor in the corner, a decent living room space with a TV and couch and a galley kitchen. There were drawings scattered around, some on the walls, others on the floor. Otherwise the only decorations were piles of books, some used as small tables, others splayed open. 

“It’s not as tidy as your place.” Richie looked embarrassed. “Or as big.” 

“I love it.” Eddie said honestly. There was so much Richie in here, Eddie could see that the drawings were his own- some tattoo ideas,others just sketches. The books were on a variety of topics. And Eddie could see that most of the cups had half drank coffee in them. 

“You do? Uh, thanks.” Richie went to a big closet and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Do you want to change? And shower?” Eddie nodded and took the pile of clothes, going through the only other door in the apartment. 

Richie’s bathroom was surprisingly clean, with a small shower tucked in the corner. Eddie stripped down and walked in, letting the warm water soak over him. He immediately felt better. Afterwards he left his damp clothes draped over the side. He decided to leave his underwear off, it was soaked and he didn’t want to put it back on. 

When he came back out Richie had also changed into sweatpants and a tank top. He was lying on his bed, reading a book. “Thanks for the clothes.” Eddie took in the sight of Richie, his must have tried to slick his hair back but it didn’t work and was sticking up at weird angles and his glasses were low on his nose, giving him a professor- esque look. He seemed even more lanky than usual, propped up on one arm with his legs stretched out. Eddie could see the dip in his hips where the sweatpants and tank top met and it made his heart race. He looked comfortable and damn sexy.  Eddie wondered if he knew how he looked lying like that. Probably, knowing Richie. 

Richie looked at Eddie’s outfit, saying, “No problem, sorry it’s kinda big.” Eddie had to roll up the pants and the shirt came nearly halfway down his thighs. 

Eddie shrugged and walked over to Richie, sitting on the bed next to him. “What are you reading?” 

Richie held up the spine, “The Hobbit. Again.” He put the book down, spine up to keep his page. 

Eddie was trying to think of something to say, anything, but he could only stare at Richie. He wasn’t sure that sitting in Richie’s bed was a good idea. It removed one of the only barriers Eddie could rely on but he could only think about being next to Richie. 

“Remind me,” Richie was watching intently. “What’s the second date rule?” His voice was low and he gently grabbed the t-shirt to pull Eddie down next to him. 

Eddie swallowed hard. “Hand job.”

“I can work with that.” Richie leaned over Eddie and kissed him. Eddie brought his hands to Richie’s back, feeling his muscles.

Richie swung a leg over Eddie, straddling him. Eddie put his hands to Richie’s hips, lightly touching the small dip where his pants started. Richie groaned into Eddie’s mouth and his hips bucked into Eddie’s. 

Richie’s tongue was in Eddie’s mouth, swirling and licking him. Eddie moved his hands slowly under Richie’s pants, savoring the feelings of his hip bones and bare skin. Richie thrust into his hands and Eddie arched into him trying to close the distance between them. Richie propped himself up on one elbow and brought his other hand to Eddie’s stomach beginning to slowly slide down. Richie broke the kiss to watch Eddie’s reaction. 

He tried not to squirm under Richie’s fingertips. Richie continued his slow descent down Eddie. “Fucking touch me already Richie.” Eddie tried to move his hips to make Richie go faster.

“You’re the one with this pesky three date rule. I’m trying to enjoy the new options for date two.” Richie’s fingers reached Eddie’s waistband and stayed there, playing with the elastic. Eddie groaned in frustration and moved his own hands into Richie’s pants, fingers raking his thighs. Eddie’s hand swept by Richie’s erection, making Richie buck into him. 

Eddie finally grasped Richie, unable to wait anymore. Richie waited another heartbeat before grabbing Eddie. Both thrust into each other as cold hands met hot erections. 

“God, yes,” Richie gasped. He moved to Eddie’s shoulder blade and kept muttering obscenities as Eddie slowly stroked him. Eddie’s cupped Richie’s balls with one hand, giving them a light squeeze, bringing forth a new string of swear words. 

Eddie felt himself get harder as Richie began kissing his neck between swear words. Eddie hadn't been with anyone who liked talking dirty but hearing Richie say “Yes, stroke my dick with those excellent, sexy hands,” quickly made Eddie appreciate it. 

The two began to speed up together, Richie still muttering into his neck, “Fuck yes, faster, don’t stop.” 

Richie’s thumb swept over Eddie’s swollen head and Eddie felt himself coming. He arched into Richie’s hand again, riding out his orgasm. Richie came a few seconds later, saying “hell yessssssssss.”

Richie collapsed next to Eddie, breathing heavy. “God, even during sex you don’t stop talking.” 

Richie smiled at him. “You love it.” 

Eddie was starting to think he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one decides what to read based on chap summaries. I assume that people already decided and my crappy summary won't deter someone. 
> 
> Also, try and tell me that you don't think Richie talks constantly during sex. I mean, come on.


	4. The brush off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date 0 of 3.   
> (Sorry Eddie)

Eddie left Richie’s a few hours later, after some intense cuddling and more talking. Richie promised to call him to set up a third date. 

Three days later and he hadn’t called.

Five days later, still no call.

The following Friday Eddie was out with Bev and he couldn’t stop talking about Richie. “Bev, he said he would call and he hasn’t. Whyyyyy.” Eddie whined into his drink. 

“You could call him.” Bev said matter of factly as she stood to cheer. She had dragged him to a hockey game where her boyfriend, Ben, was playing. She made Eddie come after he told her he hadn't made any plans for that night, hoping that Richie would call. 

“I texted him! Several cute, flirty texts.” Richie had replied without his characteristic flirtiness.

“I don’t know Eddie. Maybe he didn’t like the hand job, did you grip him too hard?” Her eyes were on the ice.

“Not helping.” 

Bev looked at him. “Look, if you like him go see him at work and ask. Or something. You don’t have to wait for him.”  

Eddie resisted asking if Bev had any ideas why he hadn't heard from Richie. She had indulged his sulking for the first few days then told him to contact Richie or shut up about it. 

Eddie resolved to go see Richie at the tattoo parlor tomorrow, after his appointment. If he wanted to dump Eddie off he would at least have to do it in person.

_____

 

Eddie showed up at the tattoo parlor the next day in a suit. Richie was sitting and talking to a coworker. The coworker’s eyebrows shot up as Eddie came in and she punched Richie. Richie turned and stared, quickly stuffing several pieces of paper in his pocket. 

“H-hey,” Richie said, putting an arm to his neck and rubbing. “Finally here for that tattoo?” He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Yea, well, I just came in to say if you don’t want to date that’s fine. But not calling to tell me was shitty. So, in summary, you suck. Goodbye.” Eddie huffed out, turning to leave before he did something else stupid.

He had his hand on the door before he felt Richie’s hand on him. “Wait, can we, talk?” 

Eddie turned and saw Richie biting his lip. 

Eddie considered him. “You still suck.”

Richie nodded, “Fair.” He lead them to a small back office and closed the door. 

“So, um, you do look great. Why the get up?” Richie leaned against the desk.

Eddie crossed his arms, not willing to accept the compliment. “I was at the bank.”

“Oh? Why?” 

“Asking for a loan for the B&B.” Richie’s face lit up and Eddie smiled against his will. He had been excited to tell Richie until he was ghosted Eddie.

“Eds! That’s great! That’s huge! What did they say?”

“They agreed. I’m meeting with a lawyer to start the paperwork Monday.” 

Richie whooped and stood to hug Eddie. “That’s great!”  Eddie smiled and leaned into him, before remembering he was mad.

He pushed Richie, “Yea, I wanted to tell you earlier this week but you disappeared.”

Richie looked embarrassed again. “Sorry about that.” Eddie waited for him to say more. “I just, we were at date two. And we both have three date rules and want totally different things. So I figured, what’s the point of the third date? I’d want to leave after sex and I don’t think you want that.”  It seemed like Richie was holding something back, that he was going to say move but instead he just shrugged.

“That’s it?” Eddie asked.

“That’s it.” Richie wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I mean, I thought we were having fun.” Eddie was having trouble processing this. He liked Richie and thought Richie felt the same. Richie just shrugged again. “Well then you’re right, we do want different things. Goodbye, I guess.” He left, half expecting Richie to stop him and grab his hand.  But he didn’t. He let Eddie leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo thanks all for the comments and kudos!   
> Sorry for the short, sorta sad chapter but the next (final!) one will make up for it.


	5. The comedy club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date 3 of 3 
> 
> “Why are you here? You were pretty clear before.”   
>  Richie rubbed his neck. “Yea, I was. Well, you see…” He shifted his weight again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He pulled some crumpled pictures from his pockets. “I keep drawing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a tattoo convention today so it seemed like a good time to post the final chapter!   
> Thanks for lovely comments and kudos! I hope everyone likes the last chapter!

The next few weeks flew by for Eddie. He got the loan from the bank and moved quickly to close on the house. It had been a B&B previously so the next steps were to put his own touches on it. He enlisted his friends to help paint and redecorate. 

“You know, Richie asked about you.” Bev sidled up to him as he was putting a fresh coat of white paint in the hallway. 

“Hm.” Eddie was still angry with how Richie left things. He broke it off before they even really started. Eddie liked Richie more than he was willing to admit and the rejection had stung. He was trying not to think about it, which was hard when Bev kept bringing Richie up. 

“He was really excited about the B&B. And your open house.” Bev was watching him carefully.

“Bev,” Eddie put down his roller. “He was pretty clear about not wanting to see me or date me. I don’t care.”

Bev cocked her head. “Maybe he thought you’d fight more.”

“I’m too old to chase down boys who aren’t interested.” He replied matter of factly. “This isn’t some romantic comedy where I chase him down at the airport before he leaves for Africa.” 

“Some boys are worth chasing down.” She said, shaking her head. “I know you miss him.” She added quietly. 

Eddie opened his mouth to retort but Bev had turned to greet Ben. 

It didn’t matter if Eddie missed Richie. Richie had said that he wanted different things and was barely even willing to say that until Eddie confronted him. 

Eddie shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't matter. 

 

\-----

A few days later was the opening house. It was mostly for Eddie’s friends and business partners. He had been working hard to team up with local businesses for the food and flowers. He wanted them to see the place fixed up, even if he still had a lot of work to do.

The night went well. Everyone seemed to love his updates, including the new paint and the jacuzzi baths in several rooms. Eddie loved showing off all the decor choices and people seemed to respond well. He was thrilled he finally made the leap and bought the place. Now, it was nearly the end of the night and most people had left. 

“Looks great Eds.” 

Eddie turned from talking to a farmer who was selling him eggs to see Richie. “I’ll talk to you later Jim.” The man nodded and Eddie walked over to Richie.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked. He was tired, he’d been talking to people all day and he didn’t have it in him to deal with Richie. 

“Bev invited me.”

Eddie rubbed his palms over his eyes, “Of course she did.” 

“Can I have the tour?” Richie had his hands in his pockets and kept shifting his weight.

“Sure. Follow me.” Eddie wished he was less happy to see Richie. He wanted to be mad but instead he found himself proudly showing off the rooms. 

“These look great!” Richie peered into the Paris room, full of soft pinks and a mural of the Eiffel tower. “I can’t believe how much you’ve done.”

“I had a lot of help. I still want to add jacuzzi tubs to all the rooms, and eventually redo the bathrooms.”

“But still, Eds, this is great.” Richie turned to Eddie. “I’m really impressed.” 

Eddie slipped past Richie. “I’ll show you the main floor.” Richie hadn’t said why he came and Eddie was feeling conflicted, and a little annoyed. 

Richie followed him down. “The flowers look great.”

Eddie had arranged for a small bouquet of sunflowers to be on all the tables. They added some brightness to the dining and living room. “Thanks, they’re my favorite.” 

They walked out to the wrap around indoor porch. “I love this part of the house.” Eddie said. The porch overlooked a small strip of forest with a stream in it. 

“It’s amazing.” Richie was standing next to Eddie, nearly touching him. “When do you open?”

“A few weeks. I need to do a few more things- I’m already booked for the first month! And my old job agreed to let me stay on part time so that will help cover costs.” 

Richie smiled at him. “That’s great Eds.”

Eddie paused, debating. “It’s....it’s because of you.” Eddie said carefully.

“Me?” Richie turned to Eddie, eyebrows raised.  
“The first time we met, you kept asking me why I didn’t just do it. And I realized that I none of my excuses made much sense.  So, thanks.”

“I’m not sure I did much besides piss you off.” Richie laughed. 

“Well that’s what it took.” Eddie turned to Richie, the two were merely inches away from each other. Eddie worked up the courage to ask his real question. “Why are you here? You were pretty clear before.” 

Richie rubbed his neck. “Yea, I was. Well, you see…” He shifted his weight again. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” He pulled some crumpled pictures from his pockets. “I keep drawing you.”

They were all of  Eddie, or parts of him. His hands, folding a fork. His nose, scrunched up. His eyes, laughing. 

“Oh, wow.” Eddie didn’t know what to say. The drawings were beautiful. Pieces of him drawn by someone who had been watching him, someone who really....liked him. He felt overwhelmed.

Richie was watching him look at the pictures. “I can’t get you out of my head. It sucks.”

Eddie looked back at Richie, the drawings in his hands. “Why did you break it off in the first place?”

Richie kicked some dust. “I don’t know. I just, I liked you. A lot. And I got worried that you’d get sick of me. You have a lot of dreams.” He gestured around. “And I’m happy where I am. I thought you’d get bored with me. Or something.” Richie trailed off, looking helpless.

“I like you too Richie.” Eddie wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t angry anymore but felt wary. “I want this, us, to work. And I don’t think I could get bored with you.” Richie gave him a small smile. “But you can’t fucking disappear like that.” He pointed a finger at him. 

Richie nodded. “That was shitty of me. I’m sorry.” Richie stuck out his hand, “Should we give this another chance Spaghetti Man?” Eddie smiled and went to shake but instead Richie pulled him in, kissing him. Eddie responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, lapsing the gap between them. The two were flush against each other and Eddie’s heart was racing. Richie pushed his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, his arms circling Eddie’s hips. Eddie moved his hands to Richie’s hair and lightly tugged his head down. Richie groaned into his mouth and Eddie felt himself getting hard.

Eddie broke away. “You know...I have a bed downstairs.” He managed to say it without blushing.

Richie smirked, “No way, you have a three date rule.” His hands traced patterns into Eddie’s hips. 

“Screw the three date rule.” Eddie took Richie’s hand and tried tugging him downstairs.

“No way.” Richie didn’t move, still smiling.

“What?” Eddie looked at Richie, confused.

“I’m not going to be the reason you become man with loose morals. We’re going on that third date.” Richie pulled out his phone and started frantically googling. “Right now.” 

“Richie, really no, it’s fine.” Eddie was unsure how to react. 

“Give me a minute.” Richie held up a finger and Eddie shifted on his feet. After a few minutes Richie said, “Ok, we have three options. There’s a play starting in 30 mins, open mic comedy that just started or a movie in 45 minutes.” He looked at Eddie, who didn’t respond. “Well?”

“God, you’re serious.” 

Richie smiled. “I am. You are worth waiting three dates for Eds.” Richie put his thumbs through Eddie’s belt loops and pulled him closer. “Now, pick one.” He said, leaning close to Eddie. “So we can come back.” He kissed Eddie’s neck. “And continue.” Another kiss. “This.” He looked at Eddie with dark eyes. Eddie shivered.

“The...comedy.” Eddie hoped it would be the shortest or that they could leave part of the way through. 

“Great!” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, nearly dragging him him to the front door. 

“Wait! I need to lock up, and change!” Eddie had nearly forgotten he owned this place now.

Richie threw his head back and let out an exasperated howl. “Well hurryyyyy.” Richie smiled at him, letting him know he was joking.

Eddie rushed to his room in the basement, quickly throwing on a more casual shirt and jeans. Then he locked the back door and went back to Richie, who was tapping his foot impatiently. Richie saw him and whistled. “Looking good Eds.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Let’s leave so we can come back.” 

“No complaints here!” Richie lead them out to his car, pausing so Eddie could lock the front door. 

They drove to the comedy show, both looking at each other and smiling. The show had already started so they were seated in the back corner. 

“It’s dark in here.” Eddie leaned over to whisper to Richie. 

“Good.” Richie said, his voice low. 

“Can I get you anything?” The waitress asked.

“Can I have a jack and coke...and?” Richie looked at Eddie. “Do you want some food?” 

Eddie nodded, realizing how hungry he was. He’d been preparing for the party all day and had been too busy during the party to talk to anyone. “How about mozzarella sticks and nachos?” He asked Eddie. 

“Perfect. And I’ll have a gin and tonic.” He told the waitress.

“Be right back with those drinks!” She left. 

Eddie turned to talk to Richie but he was actually watching the comedians. Eddie was confused by this tall, strange man. He shook his head slightly and turned to watch the show. The comedian on stage was, unsurprisingly, terrible. Eddie was trying to understand the joke when he felt Richie’s large hand on his thigh, his fingers lightly moving along his inseam. Eddie let out a small gasp and he saw Richie smile.

Richie kept slowly moving his fingers closer to Eddie’s crotch, every now and then trailing them down to his knee. He was tantalizing close to Eddie’s erection when the waitress returned with their food and drink.  He resisted glaring at her. 

“Here you go kittens!” She put everything down and left. 

Richie removed his hand and grabbed a mozzarella stick. Eddie gaped at him and Richie smirked back as he bit into the fried snack. He bit in half, pulling the second part back. The pieces were connected by string of cheese that kept growing longer instead of breaking. Without thinking Eddie leaned forward and bit the string right near Richie’s mouth. 

Richie looked at him, surprised. “That was damn sexy.” He held up the other half, “Do you want it?” 

“Sure,” Eddie reached for it but instead Richie gently pushed the piece, and his fingers, in Eddie’s mouth. Eddie closed his lips around Richie’s hand, both of them maintaining eye contact. Richie’s hand lingered and then he pulled his fingers out, biting his lower lip. 

“I think I love mozzarella sticks.” Richie joked, staring at Eddie.

“They are a delicious snack,” Eddie said once he swallowed, smiling at him. Richie barked out a laugh. 

The two finished their drinks and food, flirting wildly the whole time. Eddie would lean over and whisper something in Richie’s ear, or play with ones of his curls. Richie kept putting a hand on Eddie’s leg, or staring at him with dark eyes. They couldn’t stop the small touches and glances. It was driving Eddie wild. 

“Have we been here long enough now?” He leaned over and whispered in Richie’s ear, after another comedian left the stage. 

“Hell yes.” Richie had gotten the bill and threw some cash down, standing up. The two walked back to Richie’s car, hands on each other’s shoulders, arms, asses. 

“I can’t believe you actually made us go out.” Eddie was pushed up against Richie’s car, Richie’s hands under his shirt. 

“Can’t break your rules.” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear, making him shudder.  “Rules are very important after all.” Richie caught Eddie’s earlobe in his teeth and sucked, making Eddie moan.

“Richie, we can’t do this here.” Eddie was having a hard time protesting as Richie’s hand snake up his shirt and tweaked his nipples. He ground into Richie, unable to resist. 

Richie hummed into Eddie’s neck, “You’re probably right.” He drew back and smiled at Eddie, lightly palming his erection. 

Eddie shuddered again. “Not helping.” 

“I’m not trying to.” Richie grinned and went around to the driver’s side. Eddie got in and had to resist touching Richie, especially since he kept licking his lips- consciously or not. 

They finally got back to Eddie’s B&B and he attacked Richie, pulling his face down to his and kissing him hard. He slipped his tongue into Richie’s mouth, tasting him. Richie kissed him back with equal vigor. 

After a few minutes Richie pulled away, chuckling. “I’m not complaining but I’m somehow guessing you don’t want us to have sex in front of your neighbors.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s collar and kissed him again. “You’re right.” 

The two eventually made it down to Eddie’s spot in the house, where Eddie started to get nervous. “I haven’t really unpacked yet.” All he had set up was the bedroom and kitchen. 

“Looks like you’ve got the important rooms set up.” Richie said, seeing Eddie’s bedroom. He quickly picked Eddie up and put him on his kitchen counter, centering himself between Eddie’s legs. The two started kissing again. 

Richie pulled Eddie’s shirt off and whistled. “Damn Eds.” He started moving his hands over Eddie’s chest again, playing with his nipples. 

Eddie attached himself to Richie’s collarbone and sucked. He was rewarded with a moan from Richie. “Fuck Eddie, you’re going to leave a bruise.” 

Eddie looked at him, “That’s the point. If you’re going to drag me out to dinner the least I get is to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” 

“You’re so fucking feisty, I love it.” Eddie smiled as he pulled of Richie’s shirt and sat back, admiring all of Richie’s tattoos. They covered his chest and sides, trailing down past his hips. Eddie traced them with his fingers until they disappeared into Richie’s pants. 

Richie was watching him intently. “Like what you see?” He shuddered as Eddie’s fingers brushed his nipples.

“I’d like to see more.” Eddie undid Richie’s pants button and pushed his pants and boxers past his hips. Richie stepped out of them and Eddie finally got to see all of Richie. “You really are covered in tattoos.” Besides his groin and pieces of his thighs all of Richie was tattooed.

“You’re going to make me blush, staring like that.” Richie was watching him hungrily. “Your turn.” He undid Eddie’s pants and pulled them, and his briefs, off with Eddie’s help. “Fuck Eds. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He pulled back, looking at Eddie long enough that he blushed, pulling Richie back to him. 

The two resumed making out, Eddie’s fingers still tracing Richie’s back and arms. Richie’s hips were next to Eddie’s, their erections pushing against each other. Richie took them both in his hand, stroking gently. Both groaned and Eddie muttered into Richie’s ear, “Take me, now.” He didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“You’ll have to turn around for that.” Richie whispered back, his breath hot in Eddie’s ear. “Also I think we need a few things.” 

Eddie hopped off the counter and left, quickly grabbing the lube and condoms from his room. He threw them to Richie and turned, bracing himself on the counter. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s back and grabbed Eddie’s ass, pulsing it in his hands. He was talking the whole time, muttering how hard Eddie made him and and good he looked. Eddie was a bit embarrassed but also loved it. 

Eddie was about to complain that Richie needed to fuck him already when he felt Richie’s tongue on his hole, licking in a circular motion. “Richie, that feels amazing.” Eddie moaned, gripping the counter harder. Richie continued licking for a minute and then suddenly his tongue was replaced by his finger, covered in lube. 

“God Eds, you feel so fucking good.” Richie muttered in his ear. Eddie tried not to thrust as Richie pulled in and out, agonizingly slow. He was flush with Eddie’s back, kissing his neck and lightly biting him in between strings of swear words and compliments. 

“I swear to god Richie, if you’re not in me within a minute I’m kicking you out.” Eddie gritted out after several minutes of this. 

“So fucking bossy.” Richie hissed in his ear. “I love it.” Eddie heard him ripping the condom with his teeth and felt as his fingers were replaced by his cock. Richie pushed in slowly and Eddie cried out as he was filled. Richie had one hand covering Eddie’s on the counter and the other on Eddie’s cock, pumping him. Richie pulled back out slowly, groaning. He kept talking, his sentences getting less coherent as they continued. Eddie started moving his hips, forcing Richie to go faster. 

Richie’s hand gripped Eddie erection harder, the pumps getting more erratic as they moved faster. Before he knew it Eddie felt himself spilling onto Richie’s hand, gasping as he did. Richie thrust a few more times and then Eddie felt his shudder as he came too, with a loud ‘Fuckyesamazing.” He put his cheek on Eddie’s back, resting next to him. Both were panting slightly, covered in a light layer of sweat. 

“Worth the fucking wait Eds.” Richie said into his ear, kissing his neck again. 

  
  


Epilogue

“Does this count as a date?” Richie asked as he poured ink. 

“Date 10? Sure.” Eddie called from the other end of the shop. He kept trying to sit but couldn’t and instead pacing up and down the shop, much to Richie’s amusement. 

“You’re still counting?” Richie looked at him and chuckled. “Come sit, I’m ready. Don’t forget, you’re getting a discount off my already amazing prices.”

Eddie went to the chair and sat, trying not to shake. “Yes, I count when I’m nervous. This would be date 10, if it counts. I haven’t decided if it does.” He looked at Richie and smiled. “Do you give all the guys you’re sleeping with discounts?”

“Nah, just my boyfriends.” Richie kissed him as he turned Eddie’s arm. “F I take you for ice cream after, does that make it a date?”

“I’m not a child.” Eddie scowled as Richie wiped his arm with antiseptic.

“Fine, you can watch me eat ice cream.” 

“No, I want ice cream too.”  Richie chuckled and kissed Eddie again. He started up the needle and smiled as Eddie tried to cover his startled jump. “Ready?”

Eddie smiled. “Ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk I sped up how fast this whole process goes. But who wants to wait months until Eddie and Richie see eachother again? Not me! 
> 
> Also yes, I left the tattoo ambiguous. I know what I think it is but you can decide for yourself! Choose your own ending. 
> 
> Man, I loved writing this and I’m super bummed it’s over. But at least the boys are happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo I just got a new tattoo and this piece was begging to be written. The title is relevant in chapter 2.


End file.
